Laundry treating appliances, such as clothes dryers, refreshers, and non-aqueous systems, may have a configuration based on a rotating drum that defines a treating chamber in which laundry items are placed for treating. The laundry treating appliance may have a controller that implements a number of pre-programmed cycles of operation having one or more operating parameters.
In most clothes dryers, one or more operating parameters may be set based on the laundry load size. In some clothes dryers, the user manually inputs a qualitative laundry load size (extra-small, small, medium, large, extra-large, etc.). In other clothes dryers, the controller automatically determines the laundry load size.